Time Warp to the Reboot
by NeverLander852
Summary: Here's what I think happened to Dick Hardly at the end of 'Knock it Off'. Some Nudity & Language; LOADS OF FOURTH WALL BREAKING AND STUFF. [I do not own The PowerPuff Girls, be it original, or reboot, or any other Cartoon Network shows mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]


**Time Warp to the Reboot**

Or, 'Whatever Happened to Dick Hardly?' Here's what I think happened to Dick Hardly at the end of 'Knock it Off'. Some Nudity & Language; LOADS OF FOURTH WALL BREAKING AND STUFF.

 ** _[I do not own The PowerPuff Girls, be it original, or reboot, or any other Cartoon Network shows mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]_**

* * *

The minute the factory where the PowerPuff Girl Knockoffs exploded, Professor Dick Hardly, now transformed into a hideous monster, felt himself be sucked towards a strange green swirly and whirly vortex; a rip in the space-time continuum.

"No! No! NO!" he growled, now free from the smoking husks of the reject PowerPuffs that covered his body. He was pulled towards the hole. "You can't take me from this world!" He grabbed around the edges of the hole with his tentacles, plus the one that was his ponytail, to resist being pulled into the hole.

SUDDENLY!

He heard some voices a distance away.

 **"What happened to Professor Dick and the other PowerPuff Girls?"** _[That voice was Bubbles.]_

And the other voice; his former college buddy, Professor Utonium.

 **"Well, old Dick may have gotten the formula right, but the one ingredient he forgot was love."**

Dick was so surprised he didn't notice his tentacles, plus the one that was his ponytail, had let go of the hole's edges. "Let's go home, girls." he heard Professor Utonium say.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dick screamed in anguish as he was sucked into the time hole.

Which then vanished outta sight.

* * *

 _'I guess the love you take is equal to the love you make! So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the original, bona-fide Powerpuff Girls! Accept **no** substitutes!'_

 ** _'THE END'_**

But whilst _THAT_ story was over, Dick Hardly's story was only just beginning...

* * *

As Dick was sucked through the time vortex, he could see strange things happening; things that had happened in the past - The PowerPuff Girls' creation, their first episode, and clips of other shows from Cartoon Network's past, like _Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow & Chicken,_ **and** _Ed, Edd n Eddy._

Then, the vortex changed. He could see images of shows flashing by - _Codename: Kids Next Door, Ben 10, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Adventure Time with Finn & Jake, Samurai Jack, Skatoony,_ and even more besides. It felt... wrong.

Then, the vortex changed again. He could see shows such as _Regular Show_ , _Uncle Grandpa_ , and _We Bare Bears_.

it felt... strange. it felt... wrong. It felt like he was seeing the past, and the present, and, to some degree, the future, all at once...

Suddenly, he felt himself landing hard on his back. He looked around and saw he was in... Nowhere. [NO, not from _Courage the Cowardly Dog, mind you.]_

He got to his feet and looked around. He didn't know where he was. It looked... dark. It looked like he'd become... trapped. Trapped in the space between dimensions. It looked... dark, like a blackout. Had he somehow got stuck in a black hole?

It was so dark, he couldn't even seen his hideous green hands in front of his hideous green face.

He sat down and hid his face in his hands. "Damn it." he muttered under his breath. "I'm trapped. Trapped in the void of nothingness... forever."

He pulled his knees close to his chest, and shivered.

He felt cold.

He felt confused.

It was then he heard a deep thump. His hideous black eyes widened. he got up, and turned around. Had the PowerPuff Girls followed him? Had the cops followed him? Had **anyone** followed him? He prepared himself to fight. His tentacles wriggled wildly, preparing to hurt anyone who'd followed him.

"There you are." boomed a deep voice. "Stay back!" Dick shouted to the voice. "I've got immense strength, a genius mind, 7 tentacles, and I am not afraid to use it!" Dick quickly punched around him, but he seemed to be hitting nobody.

"Attitude alone won't get you the victory." the voice said. Suddenly, Dick could hear a noise; like a cannon firing, and the next thing he knew, he felt what seemed to be an invisible rope wrapping around his monsterous body. He collapsed to the floor, and everything went black...

* * *

When Dick Hardly awoke, he found himself standing... in some sort of chamber, and he found his arms and legs restrained by strong shackles and chains, chains that were too strong even for him to break, even with his tentacles.

At that moment, a strange shadowy being came in front of him. He was wearing a hooded robe that covered his face. "You are up." the voice said. "Who are you?" Dick said, quite scared. "All will be revealed..." the hooded figure said. Its hands came out; they were like those of a normal human, but the skin was white and pale. in one of the hands, there was a medicine bottle full of a strange glowing white liquid. "Open." the hooded figure said. Dick opened his mouth, and the hooded figure poured the entire contents of the bottle down his throat. Then, with the other hand, he released the shackles from Dick's arms and legs. Then he left.

There was a silence for a minute or two.

Suddenly, Dick started to feel funny, he first felt a fierce chest pain, like he was having a heart attack or something. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest.

Then, he could feel himself beginning to shrink. And as he shrank, his monsterness slowly vanished.

The tentacles shrank into his body and disappeared...

The muscles on his body deflated...

The colors of his hair and skin turned normal...

The tentacle on his hair became his ponytail...

* * *

When Dick Hardly came to, he felt like he'd had a major hangover. "Ugh, my head..." he rubbed his head, but stopped when he saw his hands. He saw that they were back to normal, and he gasped. "What?" He got dizzily to his feet. he wriggled his toes and gaped. "My feet..." He looked at himself in a nearby mirror, and saw that he was now back to his normal human self, despite the fact he had gained a bit of muscle and his ponytail was slightly longer.

"I... I'm... I'm human again." he said, surprised. "What on earth happened?" he felt a coldness caress what was now his bare body. "And where are my pants?" His pants had stretched when he turned into a monster, and now, the remains seemed at least 15 sizes too big. The oversized remains of his pants were now puddled around his feet.

"What's been going on?" he said.

The hooded figure stared down at him. "I have turned you back to normal, Dick Hardly." he said. Dick quickly pulled the remains of his pants over his body. "And I can see you are in need of clothing." He snapped his fingers, and within seconds, the tattered remains of his pants vanished, and became a white polo shirt, black slip-on shoes, and a pair of blue jeans, appearing on Dick's body. Dick Hardly grinned at his new clothes. They were different, but at least he wasn't going around au natural.

"Follow me." The hooded figure said. Dick followed the hooded figure into a chamber. He stared at what seemed to be some sort of big screen. It drew him to it, like a moth to a flame.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dick asked the hooded figure. Instead of answering the question, the hooded figure pointed to the screen, and then, something came up.

It was the opening to the _PowerPuff Girls 2016_ reboot. Dick stared at it. "Is it just me, or has someone stole my knock-off idea?" he asked. "This is a reboot." the hooded figure said. "A reboot of the _PowerPuff Girls,_ with new looks, and new episodes. It is kinda like an anime, or something like that. But they're still the same PowerPuff Girls on the inside." "Is that why you brought me here?" Dick Hardly asked.

"Yes." the hooded figure said. "Think of how you want revenge on them, for destroying you and your PowerPuff knockoffs."

Dick thought about it, and the more he thought about it, the more madder he got. Also, the madder he got, the more he began to change. Within seconds, he had turned back into his monster self. "How did you...?"

"I turned your mutation into a superpower." the hooded figure said. "You mean," Dick said, "I'm now a proper supervillain?"

"Yeah." the hooded figure said. "You are. This new superpower seems to fit you." Dick Hardly was surprised. In an instant, he reverted back to normal. "It will be what you need to destroy the PowerPuff Girls when the time is right, and your ex-college buddy, Professor Utonium."

Dick Hardly grinned evilly. "When the time is right..."

"Yeah." the hooded figure said. "and then, you might no longer be a one-time character. You could also be a recurring villain."

"Yes..." Dick Hardly said, grinning evilly. "I can..." he let out a evil laugh.

The Powerpuffs and Professor Utonium all thought that Dick Hardly was gone, but in reality, he had just gone through time to 2017, when he'd be ready for his revenge! When was that, we didn't know, but all we knew was this; whenever, and IF Dick Hardly ever DID show up, the PowerPuff Girls would be sure to stop him! And you can be sure of that!

* * *

 _'So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!'_

"Er, why are we doing this?" asked Bubbles. "We didn't get much of a role in this fanfic."

"This is ALWAYS how our show ends." Blossom said.

"Well, at least it was till the reboot." Buttercup said.

Bubbles and Blossom gave her odd looks. "What?" Buttercup said.

 ** _'THE END..._** ** _REALLY! '_**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

the ending; I totally couldn't resist.

I always thought Dick Hardly somehow or other survived the explosion, but the creators didn't bring him back. I dunno why, but they didn't.

Ah well, IF he returns, you can be sure the PowerPuff Girls will be there to stop him! And you can be sure of that!

 _'So once again, a new PPG fanfic is born, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls; both original AND reboot!'_

 ** _'READ & REVIEW!'_**


End file.
